This disclosure relates generally to videos at online systems, and more particularly to generating video heat maps that are personalized to users of an online system.
Online systems have become increasingly prevalent in digital content distribution and consumption, and allow users to more easily communicate with one another. Users of an online system associate with other online system users, forming a web of connections. Additionally, users may share personal information and other stories with other users connected to them via an online system. Examples of information shared by online system users include videos, music, contact information, background information, job information, interests, photos, notes, and/or other member-specific data.
An online system stores videos and other types of media files, such as audio files, pictures, documents, etc., for presenting to users of the online system. The videos can be created by the online system, uploaded by online system users, or received from third parties. Online system users may engage with videos presented to them in various ways. For example, an online system user may play, express preference, comment on, share, hide or leave videos presented to them. An online system user can also decide what videos to share with other users connected to the user at the online system, e.g., through a newsfeed of the user.
It encourages an online system user to use the online system if the online system can present videos that are of interest to the online system user. Current methods of evaluating whether a video is of interest to an online system user usually consider the video as a whole and focus on popularity of the video. However, an online system user may be more interested in engagement with one portion of a video than another portion of the video or the video as a whole. Also, different online system users often have different interests in engaging with a same portion of a same video. A popular video is not necessarily of interest to all online system users.